


【异色米英】第240个7·4

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 我们一步步走过时光，迈向对错不明的未来。





	【异色米英】第240个7·4

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-07-04旧物  
> 观前三思  
> 独战私设改动有

——————————————  
力气一丝丝被抽走，指尖也开始麻木起来。身体里早已是翻江倒海，难受至极。有什么东西叫嚣着想要涌上来。  
被单被抓出缕缕痕迹，重心倾在右手将自己撑坐起来，内脏痉挛着，供血减少使得视线阵阵发黑。侧头剧烈的咳嗽，并没有舒服多少，喉头的腥味却更加恶心。粉色的头发随着喘息低垂着，在本就无光的环境中更加暗淡。  
勉强勾起笑容。真狼狈啊，奥利弗。

都是多久的事了？疼痛提醒着他一年年的流逝，顺便恶劣地翻起过去晦暗的记忆。  
他一直在意着烤箱里的杯糕，烘烤时间早已停止，却始终没有人将它们拿出来。他尝试起床，想了想最后还是放弃了。躺在那里，视线直直地看向天花板。房间里显得漆黑寂静，还好已经习惯了。

即使有厚厚的窗帘阻隔，已是七月，初夏的蝉鸣已经响起。叫声连成片，无孔不入，心烦意乱。  
多久之前，也是这样的房子里，他与小艾伦共进早餐。从托盘中取出为他做的色彩鲜艳的蛋糕，坐在桌边。无视着旁边艾伦永远不满的抱怨声，提醒他今天没有按礼仪给他一个早安吻。结果话没说完自己做好的杯糕已经被糊到了脸上，一下子睁不开眼。而始作俑者仍抱怨着杯糕的口味，丝毫没有听他说话。不用说也知道，阳光明媚。  
那么美好的一天，为何不懂得欣赏？  
反正不要紧，自己知道就行了。  
赤发红瞳的孩子长得非常快，可惜不听话。“我想去做HERO”这个孩子曾对他说。“傻瓜，世界上根本没有这种东西。”

英雄只是由失败的一方烘托出来的产物。

你啊，只要乖乖听话，由我保护着就行了呢。

无所谓地笑了笑，“这可一点也不绅士哦”顺手又取了一块杯糕置于艾伦面前，今天烤了很多，可以耐心地挥霍。

他没有错过几十年间艾伦渐渐起的反抗忤逆，他正忙着管理这个世界，整片大海都是日不/落的天下。  
他尝常常花时间与艾伦待在一起，希望能留住艾伦，这于日不/落亦是有利的。

可惜，如今不/列/颠再也没有这片广阔的美洲作为殖/民地，经过近代的战乱，只有名为美/国的崛起，  
还有日不/落的日落，而始端永远是7·4。

自己不是没教过艾伦魔法，可惜这个白痴根本就没有之类的天赋。 这个小混蛋似乎天生怕鬼怪，伴随着艾伦的惨叫惊吓，每年Helloween都是奥利弗期待的日子。

所以当艾伦得意地将自己改装的棍棒给他看的时候，他只是不屑地笑了笑，却在暗地里给它施加了一些强化的魔法。

当然艾伦永远没心没肺认为是自己力大无比，事实上也确实如此，在草原上他见到幼小艾伦徒手将北美的野牛甩在空中时就已经体会到了。当时可怜的大野牛随着离心力一下被甩飞出去，飞到几米外浓密的草丛里发出哀嚎，这个孩子一脸天真地回头看向他，“呀呀，原来这样摔都没事呢。”嘴里这么说着。  
真是个小恶魔。

呐呐，现在艾伦最期待的日子是7·4了吧，这才是美/利/坚诞生的日子。  
这个家伙，抛弃了养育了他的不列颠，美其名曰摆脱了掌控。  
不过240岁的小毛孩。

原来他那么招人厌啊，奥利弗从没有在意过别人对他的看法。也许唯一例外的是艾伦。他会在意自己送给艾伦礼物时，尽管被骷髅士兵吓得不行却意外细心地关心自己手上的伤口。或者在草原上将这个孩子抱起来划过弧度的时候，一瞬间的笑容。

他还记得那一日，这个孩子第一次明着反抗他。将他的茶叶通通倒进大海。以至于海岸线上浮着一层，昭示着有些东西已经改变。

不列/颠的荣耀怎可侵犯，等他再次见到他，战争早已打响。弗朗索瓦在背后作为帮助，寻着任何机会不放过自己。

又是这片广阔的草原，阳光照耀这曾经的温暖美好。他见到艾伦走过来，赤瞳中闪着桀骜的光。这时他才忽然发现，原来艾伦已经长得那么高大了。  
部下的战斗早已开始，留给他们两个一块空地。

艾伦看向他的眼神有着难以明说的坚定。  
他向已经同他一样高的人冲过去，凭借老练的战斗技巧将对方的步枪挑翻在地。

对面的人将震惊之色掩藏，迅速反应过来，取出了别的武器。大概是正午的原因，神色被头发挡住，看不清楚。  
不列/颠的笑容凝在脸上，随即又大笑起来，连同脸上的雀斑也跳跃着。

“如果是这样，那么现在就给我滚吧。”骄傲的不列/颠说着漫不经心的话。  
随手甩掉手里几近报废的枪，掏出自己的魔法书。魔法阵下一刻出现在脚下，粉色的咒文画出一个圈，缓缓转动。即使是阳光充足，也好不黯淡。  
奥利弗轻轻吟唱着什么，大概距离太远了，艾伦什么也没听到。

【你走吧】不列/颠可以愤怒地甩下这么一句。也许奥利弗不能。

冗长的咒文纵使奥利弗念起来也很费力。魔法的实施榨取着精力，奥利弗在赌。  
【回来吧，你回来吧。】

拗口的字符下意识地念出来，凭着熟稔的技巧一字不差。

【这算什么啊……给我回来】

内心一片杂乱，似乎被别的填充满了。  
魔法阵的光芒大涨，惊得艾伦后退一步。  
咒语大概快好了，下一句是什么。

【你回来吧】奥利弗听见有个声音在尖叫，在他的心里。

【为什么……】

有什么在尖叫在大喊，吵得他心烦意乱。他疯狂的目光紧紧盯着艾伦，想把他钉进心里去。

快好了快好了，你也能回来了，回来啊——

戛然而止。

草原上经久不息的风似乎停了片刻，冷汗自背后渗出。

无言，无言。

巨大的冲击让他自后跌出去，  
魔法阵破碎开来，直直地扎向他。然而衣衫上早已鲜红触目，艾伦的棍棒尚未收回，上面尖锐的钉刺扎进皮肉。  
腿已经那么酸了，他一下子跪到地上。手中的魔法书已经因为魔法中断而变成碎片。

艾伦攻击了。他的耐心并不多。

他抬头死死盯着靠近的艾伦，张口想说什么，什么温热的液体不受控制从嘴角溢出，连带着五脏六腑都炸裂般地疼。背着光艾伦的身影格外高大，让他不得不仰视。  
肚子上的伤口开始疼，更疼的不是这里。越大型的魔法反噬越大，那些魔法阵的碎片已经不见，但他觉得全身像要被割裂开来。

他的视线晃了晃，一阵阵发黑，艾伦带起了重影。正午的阳光热辣刺目，大概是神罚降临了。他笑了笑。

奥利弗的魔法大概是整个世界最厉害的，可惜他唯一教导过的人一窍不通。否则也不会不知道他此刻在做什么。  
粉色的魔法阵威力再大，也没有杀伤力，如果艾伦有好好听奥利弗讲一两句，他就一定能记得。

门口有人在摁铃，无人回应便邦邦邦地敲门。直到最后门口的人没了耐心，可怜的门就此报废了。

奥利弗反应过来时，艾伦已经一个闪身站在了床边。正插着腰，看着他。

“难得来一趟，某人就是这样对待客人的？”  
奥利弗翻了个白眼，  
“厨房的蛋糕，自己拿了快滚。”

艾伦一愣，随即一把手握了上来，似乎有点用力。“老疯子……翘了国庆来看看你就这个态度”

他们都多少年没有在这个日子见面了呢，奥利弗想想，几十年而已。  
想一想，今天已经是第240个7·4了。两个多世纪，总有一些会改变的。

大概是错觉，奥利弗感觉叫嚣的疼痛好些了，他瞪了一眼艾伦，“别掐了，当初给你做玩具士兵的伤早就好了。”

第240个年头，也许迟来的魔法终于要起效了。

End.


End file.
